


He Follows

by lln



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: Saving lives shouldn't lead to this.Square Filled: Stalking
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641379
Comments: 22
Kudos: 170
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	He Follows

The station received things all the time, people loved to show their appreciation for the time and effort the 126 crew put into each emergency call out. So TK wasn't too surprised when a large colourful bouquet of flowers arrived at the station.

What did surprise him, though, was that the flowers were addressed to him.

Everyone crowded around the flowers when the delivery man dropped them off. Oohing and awwing over the different colours and types of flowers.

"What do we have here?" Judd plucked the card from within the bouquet, as he placed the flowers on the dining table.

"What's it say?" Mateo asked with a grin.

" _TK_ ," Judd cleared his throat and read the card with a smirk, " _The night you pulled me from that house fire, I knew you were sent for me."_ Judd frowned as he read further down the card, _"Saving my life, was a sign from above that you were made just for me and I plan to make you mine. I look forward to seeing you again. Darren._ "

TK's head shot up at the sound of his name, he saw everyone turn and look at him, worry and concern graced their faces.

"Stop kidding around," TK scoffed, as he reached for the card, "It doesn't say that," But TK's face paled as he read over the card.

"What the actual fuck?!" The card slipped from TK's grip.

"You alright, man?" Paul asked, while wrapping an arm around the pale man, "Come sit down, you look like you're about to fall down."

"I don't know," TK frowned, as he let Paul lead him to a chair, "It's got to be some form of joke, right? No one says that stuff for real."

"Is this the first time you've heard from this Darren?" Marjan asked, as she passed TK a glass of water.

TK scrunched up his nose in thought, "I don't even remember rescuing a Darren, especially no one out from a house fire."

"Well when was the last house fire we were called out too?" Judd asked, his own mind trying to remember.

"It would have to be recent for this man to fixate on you so strongly," Marjan injected.

"We haven't had any of those calls, nothing big that would have made me to be this big hero, like the card talks about," TK muttered, "The closest we've gotten would have been the small fire on that farm. About two weeks ago, we were called out because one of the heaters had started a small fire in the main bedroom."

"But why fixate on TK?" Mateo asked, as he chewed on his nail, "We all would have been there."

"Well, there could be any reason," Answered Paul, "TK could have pulled the man to safety like the card says or done something similar to make him focus on TK."

"But I didn't." TK said in a small voice.

"Didn't what, TK?" Judd asked with a frown.

"I didn't pull him out of the fire," TK explained, "If it's the guy I'm thinking of, from that farm fire, all I did was help him down the stairs and to the ambulance. It wasn't a bad fire, so there were no major heroics involved."

"It might not have seemed like much for you TK, but it meant alot for this guy," Paul theorized.

"What do I do then?" TK asked, "Just leave it?"

"Well have you had any other contact from him?" Judd asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well then, maybe we just forget about it," Mateo suggested, "If nothing else has happened, maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"Well I don't really want to see these flowers anymore," TK shuddered, feeling somewhat dirty, "I don't feel comfortable having them around. So I'm going to get rid of it."

\----

TK could only mutter to himself as he hauled the bouquet out of the fire house. There was no way this man was going to send anything else to the firehouse. TK lifted the lid to the garbage bin around the back and with one last look at the flowers, tossed them straight to the bottom of the bin.

Wiping his hands on his pants, TK frowned when he heard his phone go off. Pulling it out of his pocket, TK blinked at the message from an unknown number.

> **[Unknown Number:]**
> 
> Did you not enjoy my gift for you?
> 
> [ **Image attached:** TK with his back to the camera. One hand holding the garbage lid open, the other dropping the flowers into the bin.]
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'll find the perfect gift for you. Just you wait and see.

TK froze as he read the message, his hand gripped the phone tightly. Slowly he looked up from his phone and quickly glanced around, trying not to make it too obvious. But TK couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

TK shuddered as the next message came through.

> **[Unknown Number:]**
> 
> How do you feel about chocolates?

Maybe it was time to talk to his dad and see what he thought he should do. Or maybe Carlos would have a good idea how to handle the situation.

Whatever he planned to do, TK knew the first thing he needed to do was to get back into the fire house and surround himself with other people. No point in getting caught alone.

**To be continued . . .**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also posting these to my tumblr, **[llnwritings](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)** , so come and leave me some prompts if you want


End file.
